Brand New Eyes
by DistantxDreamerxGirlx
Summary: Daisy,Rose and Blane are all sent on a training course in Paris. But is it really training? or is it something bigger than that?With something all the more dangerous going on Blane and Daisy realise that some things are more important. like each other...
1. Where it began

**Okay so I really do quite like M. and tbh I really think these here were always the best characters and shouldn't have left so I though I might as well carry on instead of the original storyline in which Oscar and Carrie came in. This is like my First story so please read& Review! I'll only keep it going if you really like it so please let me know!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Izzy xx**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own M.. The BBC owns it I believe.**_

Another year at awaited Rose, Daisy and Blane. Another year being secret M.I.9 agents. They had no idea what to expect. Within an hour of their arrival for the new term their pencil rubbers flashed and the excuses began.

" Miss, can I get something from my locker?" Daisy asked first.

"Yes, yes, quickly Daisy."

Blane's hand went up next,

"Yeah, me too Miss!"

" Alright then, but as I said quickly!"

Rose then came out with he same old excuse,

" I need the loo miss!"

"Go on then Rose"

They all ran off down the corridors to the old caretakers cupboard. Daisy unlocked the door using her thumb and soon they were whizzing down in the lift to the secret underground HQ.

They walked out of the lift all geared up like spies to an awaiting Lenny, sitting in a chair, monitors behind him.

" Welcome back agents! I do hope you had a good summer. Instead of a mission for you, I have set you all up on a moths training course! The school is being told you have all been selected for a talented students program taking place in London!"

"Pah, Daisy, talented? At what? Looking in the mirror?" Blane laughed and Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

" Yeah well, being a complete idiot doesn't take much talent either!" Daisy quipped back at him. Those two were always arguing. 'When will they just shut up and tell each other?' Rose thought. It was so obvious to the whole school that they like each other, but they just covered it up by fighting.

" Shush you two. Now, the training program will take place in Paris and…"

"No way! Paris? Now that's more like it!"

"Yes, it's all very exciting but please don't interrupt! As I was saying, you will arrive at the M.I.9 HQ in Paris under cover of night for your safety. A car will arrive to pick you up tomorrow, 6pm at the schools back entrance. You will then be taken to a London M.I.9 facility, which I will accompany you to. Later that evening you will catch a flight to Paris where you will meet the head of M.I.9. You will be under her surveillance throughout the training. Do you understand?"

All of them nodded. Daisy looking particularly happy.

" Good. Any questions?"

" Will there be time to shop?"

Lenny sighed and Rose laughed.

"What? I was serious! Do we get any free time atall?"

" That will be up to your trainer and the Head if M.I.9 to decide at the time."

Daisy just slumped back and crossed her arms.

" Now you understand, off you go back to class. I shall see you all tomorrow."

The three agents went back up in the lift, changing back to their normal selves in the process.

"What are we expected to take with us? I never got to ask thanks to Daisy!" Rose asked.

" Hey it was a serious question! I don't want to be cooped up by M.I.9 all the time while there are all those amazing shops out there!"

"Whatever. I just want to know if I'll need my portable science kit or something. Maybe even my…" she went off in a science gabble and Daisy and Blane gave each other that look when they had no idea what Rose was on about.

Daisy POV

Hmmm, I wonder if this time away will give me a chance to show them im not just another ditzy blonde. Maybe I can prove to them I really am deserving of being an agent as much as they may seem to doubt it. And maybe Blane and me will grow closer, stop fighting all the time…

Rose POV

_I really hope I do well in the training. I guess I'll just pack anything essential like a few test tubes or some books on French science? _

_I really wish those two would just stop pretending and admit how they feel. They've told me enough times; they should be able to tell each other…_

Blane POV

Rose really needs to let loose a bit. Stop caring about nerd stuff so much.

_I can't wait to get to Paris! Maybe I can show Daisy that I don't hate her or anything. Show her im not a boy anymore. Maybe something will happen with Paris being 'the city of love' and stuff…_


	2. Off they go

**So the first chapter was a bit short and not so good because it was my first but I promise they will get better! I really did love this show when it was on TV, then when they got rid of Daisy and Blane I was quite angry so I stopped watching it. So don't expect me to know anything about the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** series or include any of it because it just isn't as good as the first 2! : L Anyway, I hope you like this one too! : D**

**Izzy xx**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own M.I. High**** it belongs to the BBC.**

It was 5:45 on the day they would be leaving for Paris. Daisy was saying goodbye to her Dad. Through his answering machine. She was fed up of him never being around. She just wanted her dad back. This time away for her was something to be happy about. She needed time away from her posh lifestyle. She got into the car waiting in the huge gravel driveway, took one last look at the house and then drove away.

When Rose arrived at the back gate no one was there. Not even Lenny. Only 15 minutes early but Rose was always a little to eager to be on time. She didn't expect the same from the others. The sun was still shining, it being early September, and everything was peaceful. 'This is going to be the last time I get any peace' she thought so she stood quietly, soaking it all in.

Blane was completely disorganised. As usual. He was throwing things into a bag and rushing about panicking. He'd left it all until the last minute. Like every other boy, wrapped up in video games until his mum came in and told him he had to leave in 20 minutes. It then took him 5 minutes to actually realise he hadn't packed. So here he was at a quarter to five with nothing ready. 'Great, Daisy's really going to think im an idiot now' he angrily thought.

With one minute to go until 6pm, Lenny walked out of the school, to see rose and Daisy standing outside the back gate looking bored.

" Ah, I see you two are very much on time. Good. I can't say the same for your fellow agent though" Lenny said as he peered around looking for Blane.

As he spoke, a sleek black car pulled up to the kerb on which they were standing.

"Trust Blane to make us late! Why can't boys be a little more organised?" Rose stated. She didn't seem herself atall. A little on edge maybe? She brushed it off.

The driver of the car got out to open the door for the kids. Suddenly, running like an Olympic sprinter, Blane arrived just in time.

"Finally! We thought you were never going to get here in time" Lenny said.

"Now get in the car!" Blane did as he was told whilst his bag was shoved into the boot of the car.

The journey to London was silent. All three of them just sat there quietly. There was a very awkward atmosphere. None dared to say a word.

After what seemed like the longest journey ever, they were taken into a posh building. Then Lenny led them into a sort of lounge area where he motion for them to sit.

" Right Team, this is where I leave you. Someone will arrive at some point to take you to the airport. In the mean time you are to remain here. When you arrive in Paris the head of M.I.9 will greet you and brief you about the training. Then it shall begin! Good luck to you all!" He nodded at them before sweeping out of the room.

" Well this is posh!" Daisy commented.

"What? As posh as your country estate? I don't think so!"

Daisy just scowled at him. Rose was far too consumed in looking at the paintings on the walls to notice their bickering. She usually tried to block it out. If it was up to her they would just admit to each other how they felt and get on with it!

"How long do you reckon they'll keep us in here?" Blane asked,

" Until it's time to leave for the airport I guess. I have no idea what time our Plane is due to leave at!" Rose replied.

"Well, I hope it's not too long, it's freezing in here! Not to mention the colour of the walls is so yuck!" Daisy joined in.

" Are there even any radiators in here at all? Or is meant to be exactly like the Victorians had it?" Blane shivered

" No, I don't think there are any actually. But your right this room is very much like posh Victorians had it!"

" You mean Daisy's ancient relatives!" Blane laughed.

" Will you just shut up about my lifestyle okay? I'm not proud of it!" Daisy shouted at him.

" Will you two just stop arguing please? I've had to deal with this for like two years! For once just shut up!" Rose snapped at them. Definitely on edge.

They just looked into their laps like naughty children. Blane did hate it when they fought. He wished they would just get on. He didn't want her to hate him.

So they sat in silence, like the car all over again, until a office type lady opened the door.

" You're the 3 child agents right?"

They all nodded.

" Okay then, if you could collect your luggage and come with me please. A car is waiting to take you to your private plane."

"What? A private plane?" Daisy was shocked.

"Yes, its for security and your own safety." The lady replied.

" Wow! A private plane! For us! I'm starting to really love this!" She jumped up and down excited. Blane smiled. For once she wasn't angry with him.

They all grabbed their bags and hurried into the awaiting car.

A short car journey later, they were all climbing aboard an M.I.9 plane. Their mouths dropped as they saw the leathery interior. It was amazing! Like the inside of a swanky London nightclub on a Plane! They all began rushing around like kids in a candy store.

"Okay kids if you could take your seats and strap in, we can take off!" The pilots voice said through some speakers.

Blane managed to grab the seat next to a still in awe Daisy. Instead of looking disgusted, she turned to him and smiled.

As they took off, he leaned back in his seat. Things were finally starting to look up for them both.

Daisy's POV

Yes! This plane is amazing! I really quite love the agent life now! I'm so glad he sat next to me. I was really hoping he would. If this trip doesn't bring us closer I don't know what will. I really think I've fallen for him…

Rose POV

At last! For once they aren't arguing. I just know by the end of this they'll be together. If they aren't though, I will force them. If I hear one more argument I may scream!

Blane POV

I love her. I really think I do. All these year why haven't I just told her! I will tomorrow! I promise. Even if she doesn't like me back, at least she'll know. But I don't think I can live if she isn't with me. Ah crap, love can suck…

**So that's it for this chapter! This was more of an explanation chapter and im sorry if it bored you a bit! I promise next chapter will see some proper action! **** xx**


	3. Well, this is shocking

Sorry it's been a few days since I updated but it's been Christmas and I've been busy! Tah for the reviews! I really appreciate your feedback! This chapter may be a bit rubbish as I don't have that many ideas at the moment but they will get better I promise! But you've got to tell me if something's not so good and ways to improve! I can't do this without your help! But yeah, on with the chapter!

**Izzy xx**

**P.S hope you had a good Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own M. but I damn wish I did! The BBC owns it. Grr.**

* * *

They all slept for most of the plane ride. It wasn't that long a trip from London to Paris but it was late and they were quite tired. Rose woke just as they began the descent to the landing spot. It was 10:30pm but she remembered that France is at least and hour ahead so that must make the time like, 11:30pm? This was the first time she'd questioned her knowledge in a very long time. She thought it was probably because she was still a little sleepy. After letting out a long yawn, she looked over at her friends. They were sleeping like babies, leaning on each other. It was so sweet. If only they could always be this quiet.

The plane landed with a bump and the sleepers woke with a start. It seemed they hadn't noticed they'd been asleep on each other.

" Where are we? Has the plane crashed or something?" Daisy panicked. Obviously her long sleep has partially erased her memory. Unfortunately it was only going to be temporary. Any minute Blane would make some comment and another argument would ensue. But this time he just slumped back in his seat still half asleep. 'Phew' Rose thought.

" No Daisy, we have just landed in Paris for our M.I.9 training." Rose told the panicking blonde.

"Oh. Paris! Yeah now I remember!" She got all giddy again.

When the plane was still and the engine had stopped, the door was opened and a person who was obviously the pilot leaned in.

" Right kids, there's a car out here waiting for you. You should then be taken to M.I.9 headquarters. I hope you enjoyed the flight!" He then left.

Daisy jumped out of her seat, shoved past Blane and headed for the door.

" Paris, here I come!"

"They really won't know what's hit 'em" Blane managed to get out after practically being pushed onto the floor.

Rose gave out a little laugh then followed behind Daisy.

Blane picked himself up and began to move towards the door. Suddenly he heard a high-pitched scream. It sounded very much like Daisy. He bolted towards the door and jumped off the plane to where she was.

"Daisy? Are you okay?"

Rose just stood there laughing.

"No!" Blane heard her answer. Daisy picked herself up from the floor.

"Um, what happened?"

" Well I thought there where steps didn't I! No one told me there wouldn't be!"

He joined with Rose in laughter.

"It's really not funny! It really hurt!" She seemed quite hurt by their reaction 'Maybe I really am a ditzy blonde!' she thought to herself.

They proceeded to the car, two still laughing.

As they were about to get in, several pairs of arms seized them. All of them began yelling as they were shoved into the back of a van. It all happened to quickly for them to grasp what was happening.

The doors slammed shut. They were left in darkness.

"Oh My God! What on earth just happened?" Daisy clearly seemed as though she was hyperventilating as she said it.

"Daisy! Just breathe okay? Everything will be okay…" Rose tried to reassure her but even she didn't sound as strong in her words as usual.

"Think brain, think!" Rose muttered under her breath hitting her forehead with her hand.

"First we should concentrate on how we get out of here, then figure out who did it." Blane stated.

"Well, from what I can see, or can't see, is that there is no obvious way out. Plus this van is moving so it would be dangerous." Rose felt around in the darkness.

"Maybe I could try this…" Blane suddenly kicked the side of the van hard. Nothing. He slumped on the floor groaning.

" Force is not going to help. We need to think in terms of strategy. Whoever taken us is going to have to get us out at some point. We should wait until we can see clearer." Rose sat back, partially giving up. No one had noticed that Daisy, still heavily breathing in the corner, was absolutely silent. Not saying a word. Not even crying.

The van jerked to a stop.

A few seconds later the doors were jerked open. But before anyone could say or do anything, Daisy leaped out of the van at the figure that had opened the doors, smashing them onto the ground. She was like a bullet out of a gun. The other two just leaned out of the van, mouths wide, staring in shock and awe at a proud Daisy, gently kicking a huge, unconscious man who was lying on the floor.

"What just happened?" Blane was still in shock of the sudden action.

" Um, I just launched myself at the guy who supposedly kidnapped us to save us all from some other hell hole." Daisy explained bluntly.

"Oh and I did I mention I knocked him out?" She smiled smugly.

Blane tried not to look impressed. It would just encourage her. So he just jumped out of the van and proceeded to shove the man into it. Secretly he was thinking 'WOW'.

"Daisy, that was not our plan. Surely you heard us?"

" Yeah I did but it didn't sound very exciting. And I was way to scared to let some fat guy drag me out of a van. In PARIS."

'Yes!' she thought to herself 'finally I can show Blane that im not just another blonde. One step in the right direction already.'

"Well, good thinking but now what?"

" Well I don't know do I? All I thought about was getting out! Not the bit after!"

Rose sighed and began to pace.

Then, out of the eerie night-time gloom, a tall smart looking woman emerged, softy smiling. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, black suit jacket and shirt with some high black heels. She carried a file or clipboard of some kind. Her face was looking impressed. They all looked up at her.

"Congratulations agents! You have just passed your first test!"

I guess that was a cliffhanger? Or just a shock ending I suppose! Anyway, lemme know what you think!


	4. Out of daisy's house?

**Another chapter! YAY! This one should be the best so far but hopefully they are just getting better if my ideas keep on coming. Thank you for the reviews! I really do need them!**

**Hope everyone's Christmas was good and so heres my little gift from me to you readers!**

Izzy xx P.S. Sorry but this ones going to be a long one!

" Im sorry but WHAT?" Daisy was completely aghast.

"Simple as that. You just passed your first test! You may not have done without your quick thinking." The woman replied. Daisy smiled.

"But, this doesn't make sense. That whole getting kidnapped thing was a hoax, really just a initiation?" Rose continued.

"You could call it that. We set it up to see if you really are cut out to be agents. We always knew you'd be good. We just needed to confirm that."

"Right, but who exactly are you?" Blane asked, still as unsure as the others.

"Ah yes. I'm Melanie Griffin **(a/n: I don't actually know her name so I made it up! : L)**, Head of M.I.9. I will be running your training and tests with the help of some of my colleagues." They all realised it was quite obvious from the start that she was the head of M.I.9. They were just too consumed with the sudden action-taking place.

"Im guessing you would be Rose, Daisy and Blane." She stated, pointing at them in turn.

All 3 nodded.

"Right then, we best get you to HQ. If you'd like to follow me to the car." Melanie Griffin turned and walked away back into the fog. The team followed behind quickly.

A man opened the car door for them. They couldn't see it properly from outside what with all the fog but when they got inside it was made obvious it was some fancy Limo or something. No squashing up in this one, unlike the two cars they'd had in England.

The drive wasn't long but they were all exhausted and jet-lagged. Whilst the other two nodded off, Rose sat ridged in her seat. She could tell from they way the first test was that something wasn't right atall. She had that felling she usually got when she was realising the actual meaning of a mission but this was on a huge scale. She looked out of the window at the empty streets of Paris consumed in fog, going by. She soon relaxed her body and slept.

The car screeched to a stop. They drowsily awoke and followed Melanie into a big building. When they went through the big-blackened doors, they came across a lavishly lit entrance hall. Typical M.I.9 glam. "Welcome to M.I.9 Paris! Your bags are being taken up to your rooms. This is the lobby and through that door over there" she gestured at a door over at the back of the reception, "is the rec room. It's open for you to go into anytime. Do not under any circumstances go into any other rooms without permission. Is that clear?"

A mumbled lot of yes's where heard.

"Right. Every morning you will be woken at 7am to start training at 8. You will have every Saturday and Wednesday off. This is because you will be training long hours and we do not want to damage your performance by wearing you out. You will finish training every day at 8pm. Then the time after that is yours. The rest will be explained as we go along. Understand?"

"Yes, miss." They replied in unison like school kids.

"Right then. I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight." She then walked away and through a door behind the main desk.

A butler type person showed them to their room.

"Bet it's like being home again Daisy!" Blane teased.

"I told you to shut it about that!" She growled. He laughed and pretended to be scared. She just huffed and turned her back on him. Okay, so it was back to normal. Rose sighed and wasn't so happy about the arguing return.

After several flights of stairs, the butler opened the door to a room, and after letting them inside shut it behind them. It was a typical posh hotel suit. A huge television and seating area, 3 posh made up beds, a fridge **(A/N: sorry! I just had to put one in there! There's always one in a hotel suit!)**, a door to a bathroom and a large wardrobe.

"Well, M.I.9 certainly don't skip out on anything!" Rose commented gazing around.

"This is like they pulled out a room in Daisy's house and brought it to here!" Blane laughed.

"My house is NOTHING like this! No way near as much icky gold and frills!"

"Whatever."

Blane felt bad for constantly bringing it up. Maybe he'd gone a little far.

Daisy drifted over to the bed nearest the window. She just sat and looked out over the night fallen Paris. She really did love Paris. It was so beautiful. She sighed in awe and turned to the rest of the room. Rose was rifling through her bag for her book. Blane was pulling out some games console. It was all quiet. It was nice for a change.

Daisy got up, went over to the door where the luggage was and began looking through one of her 3 cases.

Rose gave up and looked her smart watch.

"Guys we've got to be up early tomorrow so I reckon its time we got some sleep. Blane that means stopping playing video games!"

Blane was concentrating hard on whatever game happened to be in it. He obviously wasn't listening.

"Blane!" Rose shouted. He jumped up and put the game away. Daisy laughed a little from her crouching position by her case. She grabbed her pyjamas and nipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She changed out of her casual clothes and pulled on some chequered bottoms and a pink, laced edged strap top. Then she brushed out her long blonde hair and cleaned her face of any make-up. Finished, grabbed her clothes and ran out of the bathroom, hoping no one would notice her lack of make-up. She really didn't want Blane to see her ugly plain face.

She avoided looking at any of them, as the other two also got ready for bed. She slouched behind her bed where no one could see her.

"Daisy? Is something wrong?" Rose came over, peering round the side of the bed.

Daisy just looked at her with a look on her face.

"What? Im asking if you're okay." Rose spoke again.

Daisy peeked over the bed and looked around. Blane was in the bathroom.

"I don't want Blane to see me like this!"

"Like what?" Rose looked confused.

"No make-up on! Duh!"

"Oh. I see. But why would that matter?"

Daisy used her head to gesture towards the bathroom. Rose's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding. She knew Daisy liked him no matter how much she denied it. Rose just smirked and walked off to her bed. The door to the bathroom suddenly began to open. Acting as if all was normal Daisy grabbed a magazine, shoved her face into it and scrabbled into bed before Blane could so much as look over. Serious ninja skills there.

When Rose had turned the light off, Daisy quietly removed the magazine and softly went to sleep.

It was about 3 am and Blane couldn't sleep. On either side lay two sleeping girls, neither of which he wanted to wake up. He had a feeling that neither of them would be pleased with him for a long while. So he lay on his back, staring up at the white gilded ceiling. He just thought about things for a while. He remembered all the past missions and how jealous he got when Chad arrived. He remembered how upset he'd been when he nearly missed his brother thanks to some nerd. He thought about how much he'd grown as a person over the past year or so, going from an immature boy to a strong confident man. Well, not quite but he was definitely changed. For the better. Now all he had to do was to prove to Daisy that he wasn't still this childish boy he thought she still saw but something much more. **(A/N; omg I just realised how deep that is! Jeesh. Not sure if I like it :L) **

Suddenly Daisy moved. Blane froze. But Daisy just turned over so she was facing him. She kept sleeping. He turned to look at her. She really did look beautiful when she slept. Like an angel. Perfect. He smiled and sighed. No clue that she felt exactly the same way he did.

Blane POV

I could just lie here and watch her sleep all night. She's so beautiful…

_Rose POV (dream)_

Wow! I can't believe I just found the cure for cancer! No way! I just won the Nobel Prize for science! This is the best day of my life [ :') ]…

_Daisy POV (dream)_

Shoes…Bags…Lip-gloss…Blane…wait what? Why is Blane here? Oh wow! He really does look buff…omnom…

**So you like the dream endings? They're a bit rubbish but it's all I could come up with so…yeah! Hope you liked it! Told you it would be quite long!**

**Might not be the quickest update for the next chapter because im back at school and have an INSANE amount of homework so I'll try my best! But I will try even harder if I get some reviews so you know what you should do….**

**xx**


	5. Waking up to Paris

**Okay, so im sorry it's been a while since I lasted updated but that's because ive had a load of schoolwork and the like to do! I will try to do it as often as I can but im sorry if it's slow! Thank you al for your reviews! Keep 'em coming please! This might be a short one, but might be a long one on the other hand, depends how I feel… **

**Izzy xx**

**Disclaimer- I don't own M.. I'm so sorry.**

* * *

The sun rose on Paris, the light crept into the room at M.I.9 HQ where 3 young agents slept. 6 am. Only just sunrise but it was still really bright in the silent room.

Moments later, Rose woke. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and squinted around the room, lit up by the growing sunlight. She grabbed her glasses from the table beside her bed. She then grabbed her phone from the table also, and looked at the glowing time on the screen. 6:03. She sighed and slumped backward. She obviously wasn't going to get back to sleep but then again they weren't scheduled to start until 8 so she had time to kill. Rose climbed out of bed and walked over to the sofas really quietly so as not to wake the other two. She was about to turn the TV on really quietly but then she realised that that way she would defiantly wake Daisy and Blane. Instead she moved over to the balcony doors behind the curtains, silently opened them before stepping out into the morning air, the sharp chill hitting her. It was all quiet outside apart from the distant humming of cars nearer the city centre. Occasionally a car would pass far below in the street and a few birds were singing from the rooftops but nothing else stirred. Rose stood and took in this moment of absolute serenity and for once she felt like a normal person, a normal kid. Soon it would all be her crazy teenage spy life again and the simplicity would be gone. Rose savoured moments like these.

She was stood out there for a good 10 minutes, simply standing in the chilling breeze and the sunlight, leaning on the railing. Suddenly she felt another presence outside with her.

"Oh my god! It's freezing out here Rose!"

Daisy.

Rose laughed lightly, "Well, its nice, plus im not surprised your cold!" She motioned at Daisy's bare arms. Daisy simply grunted back before joining her up against the metal barrier. She stared out at the city skyline.

"Sleep okay?" Rose asked, breaking the silence that had followed Daisy's arrival.

"Yeah, I guess. You?"

"Yeah I did. Dreamt of winning the Nobel Prize!" Rose smiled at the thought.

"Nerd!" Daisy retorted.

"Oh, and I suppose you dreamt of something far more interesting! Lip-gloss?"

"No! Well yeah a little bit, but then Blane came along."

"Blane was in your dream?" Rose's eyes widened. Daisy continued to stare out at Paris.

"MmmHmmm. I was literally just creating the best lip-gloss ever and then he just walked in. Everywhere I was in it, there he was. Then at the end he came up to me as if he was about to say something."

"And then? What did he say?" Rose was really curious.

"And then I woke up. I didn't find out."

"Oh. But it's got to mean something?"

"I don't know do I?" Daisy said a little louder.

"Okay, okay! Look Daisy, answer me honestly, do you still like him? Or is it something more than that?" Rose started gently. Daisy's head dropped in thought and exasperation.

Inside, unknown to them, Blane was lying in bed, listening to every word. He jumped up when Rose asked Daisy about him. What was she going to say? She couldn't just say she didn't after what had happened in her dream, could she?

"I don't know." Daisy answered. "I have no idea how to feel about him. What if I do love him, which I think I might do, but he doesn't feel the same? What happens then? Do I just stop loving him all of a sudden? I just don't know what to do or how to feel." She sighed.

Inside Blane was reeling. He would never have thought that. Then he thought back on what she'd said other than the fact she might just be in love with him.

She thought he wouldn't feel the same.

Of course he did. Why wouldn't he?

He was about to muse over it some more but Rose spoke.

"Maybe this time away from school, just seeing him as him, it may help. I really don't know what else to say. But if he didn't feel the same then you just have to realise he wasn't worth your time and that you deserve someone better who does love you. **(A.N- Deep stuff eh? If you don't like deep moments like these then tell me and I'll tone it down a bit!) **Just wait and see. If it's stressing you out or something then just forget about it, take your mind off it."

" I s'pose. I guess I'll just have to let it sort itself out. Nothing I can do really. If that's how I feel then that's that." She straightened up, one hand still on the railing.

"All you can do really. And daisy, as much as you might find me a nerd or whatever, y'know im here to talk if you want." Rose reassured her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about all the nerd stuff; it's just how I am though. It's what comes out." Daisy then turned to rose and gave her a hug. What she'd said to Rose while under the truth serum was true then, as much as Daisy tried to cover up how she really felt toward her friend.

Rose smiled and walked back inside, leaving Daisy with her thoughts.

Blane had no idea what he was meant to do. He knew he had to do something, but what?

Stupid boy.

He was still sitting up and thinking when Rose came back in. She spotted him, awake.

"Have you been listening to all of that?" She hissed at him. Daisy shouldn't know he'd heard.

"What else could I do?" Blane replied in an equally hushed tone, realising he'd been rumbled.

"Listened to music? Watched TV? I don't know! Just don't listen in to obviously emotional conversations, especially about yourself! Daisy just opened up to me, something I don't think she ever does with anyone, let alone me! What if she'd come in and found you? She'd be broken!"

"Look I'm sorry! I didn't think! And when she mentioned me, I was curious! Wouldn't you?"

"That has nothing to do with it Blane! Look just don't say anything to her that makes it sound like you heard her!"

"Okay! But you know you would've told me how she felt anyway seeing as you know that I feel pretty much the same! You know you would have done!"

"I know but listening in was just plain rude! End of. Though it's probably a kind of good thing you heard it from her. At least you know it's not a lie."

" Yeah. Just what to do about it."

"Nothing yet. Did you not hear her? Let her sort herself out! Give her a day or two. End of conversation!" Rose grabbed some stuff and headed off into the bathroom.

'Well at least I have a while to think on things.' He thought. At that moment Daisy walked back in from the balcony. She didn't look at him, but he gazed at her, in awe of how amazing she looked even in the morning. She turned to see him awake. Her eyes widened and she grabbed a pillow, shoved it over her face, and ran into the sofa area. He laughed.

"Don't look at me!" she screeched as she flicked the TV on. Screaming before 7am. Must be a record, Blane thought. He smiled and shook his head as he got up off his bed.

When Daisy thought Blane had gone out of sight, she moved the pillow away and left the TV on. She crept over to her bed where her Ipod was **(A/N-Disclaimer- I don't own any of the rights to ipod or anything though I wish I did!) **flicked it on and after opening the curtains she went back to the balcony.

Blane watched her from a distance and smiled again, just like earlier that morning.

Before too long the door opened to reveal the head of M.I.9.

"Good morning agents! Up please! Oh, you all seem to be. Anyway, here are today's uniforms! Get dressed and be downstairs at 8 o'clock sharp! This will be the usual drill every morning. I expect you to be ready on time. I will speak to you when you arrive downstairs." She put down 3 black bags and left the room.

Rose then emerged from the bathroom whilst Daisy had re-entered the room when the head had begun talking.

Rose had a towel around her head and was in a dressing gown. Daisy laughed.

"You look like a smurf!"

"Whatever! Im guessing that's our kit then?" She gestured toward the bags.

" Yep! Gotta be down and ready at 8!" Blane answered.

"Right then. Which ones which though?"

"I dunno! Check I guess." Blane shrugged and Rose sighed as she began to look at the bags of clothing. She picked on up that had a red tag on it. It must've had her name on it.

"Shotgun bathroom!" Daisy shouted as Rose rifled through the bag.

"Daisy!" Blane groaned as she ran into the bathroom with her stuff. You could hear her laugh through the door.

She popped her head round the door 2 seconds later.

"Blane?"

"What?"

"You just got owned. By a girl." Rose laughed at him as Daisy went back into the bathroom. He couldn't help but smirk himself.

**

* * *

No POV's this time! Thought it sounded better just like that! They'll be back next chapter! Sorry if this one was bit deep but as I said, let me know what you think of that. It will get more action-type stuff soon; I just need to fill in all the gaps! Hope you like it, now go review! :L xx**


	6. Training Begins

**Hello beautiful readers! Thank you again for all your lovely reviews**** they do make me smile! Sorry it seems like it's been forever since I last updated, okay so it has been a month or two but well, I've been busy with other stuff. School, singing, life issues ect ect but the point is IM BACK! This chappie will probably be short and more action type style, which will be different from normal. Tell me if you prefer all action, or all emotion in your reviews, which you must write! Enjoy away…**

**Izzyxx**

**Disclaimer: yeah i dont own M. blah blah blah...you know the drill;)  
**

* * *

At 8am sharp, the 3 agents stood before M.I.9's head to receive instruction.

"Hello agents, today you are going to be doing so basic athletic training to get you into the swing of things. You will be taken to one of the worlds leading facilities, right here in the city. This is what you'll be doing for the next day or two. The instructors will receive you from a car and explain everything when you arrive. Understood?"

All nodded.

A chauffer took them to the car waiting outside. A sleek, black vehicle. A door open ready for them to get inside. They did just that.

It was very quiet. Deadly silent even. All were a little tired. Okay, that's an understatement. They were EXHAUSTED.

A tiring load of hours lay ahead.

Soon, after driving through Parisian streets, they turned down a narrow lane. It was stoned and bumpy and it went steadily downward into the mass of buildings. Outside the houses began to disappear and were replaced with big modern buildings, which looked a little out of place in a beautiful city like Paris.

Eventually the car parked. The door was opened. They looked upwards.

The building's top could not be seen. It was that tall. An escort motioned for them to enter the silver, swivelling doors in front of them.

Inside it was all techy and modern. Very clean and shiny too. A lot to look at though, not all boring and geeky.

A chunky man walked forward to meet the team. He was in tracksuit trousers, a tight short-sleeved top, with the M.I.9 logo on it, and a baseball cap. His expression was stern and his glare cold.

"Right, you must be M.I.9's kiddies?" He said with a barking cockney accent.

"Yep." Rose answered for the group.

"Bit weedy 'aint ya? But I guess your just not all that active." He looked them up and down, chewing gum with his mouth slightly open. Nice.

"Actually, I'm a martial arts champ." Blane stated proudly. The coach scoffed.

"Right, but that's nothing compared to what I'm about to put you through! That's a walk in the park compared to this!"

Blane frowned. " Not so much the muscle man anymore!" Daisy whispered to him, laughing.

He huffed.

"Anyway kiddies, for the next few days I'm going to be getting you fit and ready for the rest of the training course ahead. It's gonna be tough, yes, but we're going ease you into things just so you don't die or nuffin. Training starts at 9am, a 10-minute break at 11am, lunch at 1pm for 20 minutes, then working lunch off for 40 minutes in the fitness suit until 2pm when training commences until 4pm. At this point there is another 10-minute break, then another 2 hours training until 6 when the day ends and you will be taken back to HQ. It's a long day, so we will take things gently at first but they will get tougher and more hard-working as it goes on so be prepared."

All of the agents had their mouths gaped. This was going to be whole new mission in itself.

"So, if you follow me to the locker rooms so you can get given your sports kit and we can get started." He turned and strode off down a silver corridor. The agents shuffled after him.

The locker room was like a normal school locker room, but this one didn't stink of sweat and old socks and it was actually clean. The coach stopped just inside the door.

"Right, girls that way" he pointed to the right, "you boy, that way." He pointed to the left. " These are your locker keys for the week." He handed them a silver key each with a number tag attached to it.

"Thank you sir, but you haven't actually told us who you are yet?" Rose inquired, looking up from her key.

"Of course, sozza, im Coach Rockwood, one of M.I.9's top coaches. You may refer to me as coach, coach Rockwood or sir. Any other questions?"

"No Coach." They all chimed.

"Right then, get changed, you'll find the kit in the lockers, and meet me outside the changing room in 10minutes!" He shot past them and out of the door.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Blane sarcastically remarked as he wandered down to the left, looking at all of the locker numbers.

"Completely." Rose sighed as she followed after Daisy, to the right. Daisy looked at all the tall, slim, silver doors, looking for number 22. She soon came across it just over halfway down. She slid the key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open toward her. Inside the locker she found some clothes hanging up and a pair of black and pink trainers. "Well at least the shoes aren't horrible." She thought to herself. She grabbed the hangers and shoes and headed along to the changing bench where Rose was already taking off her uniform.

"Bet you wished you were changing down the other end!" Rose laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Daisy scowled at her as she hung up her sports kit.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!"

"Well next time, please do! Im not in the mood." Daisy began to undress.

" Ooooh! Someone's stressy today!"

" Well, I am being forced to do exercise for god knows how many hours every day, in some ugly sports kit and to top it all off, 'macho man' down there will be taking the piss every five minutes!"

"Look Daisy, it's not that bad really and to be honest I don't think he will be. Today at least. That coach really pissed him off I think!" Rose reassured her.

"I guess so." Daisy mumbled, clearly still nervous.

The kit, for Daisy anyway, consisted of a pair of fairly loose ¾ length, black trackie bottoms with a pink M.I.9 logo down the side, a black vest top with pink stripes down the side and a pink M.I.9 logo and for when it was cold a pink and black zip-up hoodie again with the M.I.9 logo on it.

"Actually," Daisy said, looking at herself in the mirror "it's not all that bad. I don't know why they thought I'd like pink though."

"Just a guess probably. I mean I've go exactly the same but purple instead of pink. I guess they just chose two girly colours." Rose replied, folding her uniform away.

"I guess so. Well at least black is supposedly slimming!" Daisy chuckled.

"Ha-ha! Well, 10 minutes is nearly up, we best get out there! Come on Daisy! You look fine! And NO. Your bum does NOT look big before you ask." Rose started towards the door.

"Shut up!" Daisy followed, growling.

They left the locker rooms to find Blane waiting outside the door.

"He told me to wait for you. He said he went to set up. He'll be back in a minute." Blane explained. He was dressed in a fairly similar kit, but more masculine and it had blue markings instead.

"Ah, okay." Rose understood.

"Now we just have to wait until the hell begins!" Daisy piped in, sighing. Everyone groaned in annoyance.

Rose POV

_Hmmm. I wonder why we are even training anyway? I guess they want us to update our skills or something? Maybe just a routine training course that everyone has to do at some point? The only thing I do know is that we are going to be in agony after this…_

Daisy POV

_Grr. My body is going to KILL after this. I can just tell. Stupid M.I.9 are gonna kill us one day I swear! Well, on the bright side, I might tone up a bit and get a bit slimmer or something. Maybe Blane will notice…_

Blane POV

_Wow, Daisy looks fit even in sweats. How is she so perfect? How can someone so perfect like some lanky nerd like me? Well she does. Even though this will be hell, it could be a way to prove I really am quite buff…_

**

* * *

So…you like? Well only one way to tell me and that is by REVIEWING! YAY! So yeah, home you liked it and there should be a new chappie up sooner than this one was :L maybe even a new story…but I need ideas for that so include them in reviews please! Tahhh X**


	7. Track, Field and Fainting

**DUDES! Hehe;) hello, so this is another new chapter! WOO. So I got a few reviews for the last chapter and I thank you all very much for them. But y'know I could use a few more? Anyway, it's motivated me to update much faster this time so yeah, go me! Also someone pointed out an annoying habit I seem to do and im glad they did because y'know, I really don't mind criticism! Infact it actually ****helps****! So in your next reviews, which I am sure you will write, PLEASE point out anything you find annoying or dislike and I will try to correct it! So yeah, thanks again for you lovely reviews! On with the chapter, it could be a long one and it could also be a bit boring…**

**Izzy xx**

**Disclaimer: As I have pointed out many a time, I don't own M.! For this I am sorry. I do own this plot though.**

* * *

They stood outside the locker rooms waiting for the coach to come back. Soon he came trudging round the corner. He was still chewing gum and had the same stern look on his face as when he first them.

"Right, we are going to start off easy. Indoors circuit training. There is a large indoor track on which I have set up several sets of drills on which you will rotate around for the next 2 hours. Follow me." He turned to the right and led them down several large corridors. Soon they approached a large pair of shiny, metal doors. Coach Rockwood swung the doors aside and took them inside.

The room was vast. A ceiling hundreds of meters up in the air. A track about the size of a professional one plus loads more space around the edges with smaller tracks and athletic sport pitches. It was like something out of the Olympics. The agents stood, slack-jawed, looking around the stadium like room. The Coach came to a stop a couple of foot away from the edge of the track.

"Okay. This is the track and field room. A lot of your training will take place in here. To start off with I want you to complete 5 laps of the track." Daisy's eyes grew wide.

"What! 5 laps? Are you kidding me?"

The coach simply laughed.

"No, im not kidding blondie. 5 full laps of the track. I don't care how long it takes you today, just do it okay?" He barked.

Daisy let out a 'humph' and crossed her arms, glaring.

"Well I guess we've found our drama queen already!" The coach added. Rose and Blane stifled a laugh. Daisy's face just screwed up more.

"How true!" Blane mumbled just loud enough for Daisy to hear. She whacked him on the arm.

"Daisy!" Blane rubbed his arm.

"Look who's being a drama queen now!" She snarled.

"Oi! If you've quite finished beating each other up, I'd like to get you started!"

All straightened up at once.

"Over there. One on each starting marker! I will blow my whistle when you shall begin!"

Blane shot over to grab the inside circle of the huge track. Rose grabbed the one next to it so Daisy had to put up with the longest of the three. There were actually about 12 lanes in all but those three were the shortest in length. Daisy sighed; she could only just see the other side of the track. It was like a marathon in a lap. So it looked like they'd be running 5 mini marathons in less than an hour. If Daisy could even finish. They all got ready to start.

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this. Even if it takes me all day. I WILL do this." She thought to herself. She didn't even look at Blane before the whistle was blown and the three raced off. Well Blane shit off the starting line and Rose soon followed, but Daisy wasn't as quick. She wanted to be but she knew she'd just give up. She was already a good 50 feet behind them, and they were getting faster. She moved into the inside lane, and kept going at a steady pace, faster than a jog but not as fast as a sprint. She tried to keep her breathing even and steady. Her footing even and paced. This was not her forte, everyone knew it, even she did, but she was going to prove she could still do it, last place or not, she would finish.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Blane, nearing the end of the last turn. She was only just coming out of the second. Rose was roughly half way between them. Daisy was already feeling the strain.

Far ahead, Blane was just beginning his second lap of five. He knew Daisy was at the back of the pack but she could've been going faster, he thought. He was going full out sprinting. He wanted to get this over with. Yet niggling at the back of his mind was Daisy. He was concerned she might not finish. She might faint or something yet his still concentrated on finishing. Still going flat out fast. A mistake.

Daisy, half way through lap 2 now, was gaining speed, slowly. Rose wasn't that far off now and even Blane was still on the same lap. By Lap 3, she was tired, in agony, but not stopping, not even slowing. She was still pacing herself so as not to tire out completely and slow down. She could only go faster. Blane was slowing by lap 4. Flat out sprinting was taking its toll, and he had to slow down. But, like Daisy, he refused to stop.

Meanwhile, Rose was happily running along, as tired as Blane, but not slowing. She didn't care where she came. She just wanted it out of the way. Like her teammates her legs were in agony, but she was used to putting up with stuff so she put it at the back of her mind.

Nearing the final lap, Daisy had just overtaken Rose. As she'd passed her, Daisy had given Rose a brief smile before soldiering on. She went as fast as she could now. By having paced herself at the begging, she had enough energy to run this lap flat out. "It's nearly over, finish this lap and its over." This was all she could think about. She kept her head forward, never looking away from her line of vision ahead. She saw Blane just finishing the second turn and going onto the straight. To her surprise her thudding feet were catching up. Soon she was about 3 feet away from him. As she turned the last corner and saw the finishing line, she pushed all of her bodily strength into reaching it. Blane was struggling to keep up a fast pace. He was nearly at the point of stopping. Daisy, for a split second, was neck and neck with him, and then she overtook him. She was dumbfounded as she crossed the line before the others. She actually did it. She finished AND beat Blane.

She smiled to herself before suddenly collapsing on the floor. Her body thudded down onto the track in a second.

Blane was first over. Followed by the coach and Rose. Blane was on his knees shaking her, shouting her name.

"Calm down Blane! Rose called "She just fainted that's all. Lets just sit her up in a chair and im sure she'll wake up in a minute. She was just exhausted I expect." She tried to comfort him.

"You two, go over there" He motioned toward the seats "let me deal with it."

Rose led Blane away as the coach managed to wake Daisy and give her some water.

Daisy's head was all burry. "What happened?"

"Well, you beat your friends over there, which surprised me, then fainted. Happens to at least one Agent on this first day of the course, so it's not unusual. I'll give you five minute then we'll carry on." He left her sitting on a bench. Rose went over with Blane who was trying to hide his concern.

"Well done! You beat so called 'Mr Muscle' over here" Rose joked.

"Ha-ha, yeah. Then I fainted though so not all that great." Daisy managed a smile.

"You okay though? Can't have done much damage to your head though I suppose. Not much in there to harm!" Blane laughed

"Your lucky im too tired to come over there and punch you in the face!" Daisy said calmly.

"Stupid head! Why'd you have to go and say that out loud! Now she's gonna be out to get me!" He thought silently.

"Great, so he is taking the piss. Brilliant." Daisy muttered to herself, quiet enough so no one would hear.

"Right kiddies, time to start the real circuit training!" They all picked themselves and followed the coach. Blane grabbed Daisy's arm before she went off in a huff.

"Look, im sorry about taking the piss a minute ago. Should've been a bit more thoughtful. I genuinely hope your okay though." He told her, scratching the back of his head.

" No, its okay! I know you're just annoyed I beat you at running!" She smirked, glad that he had apologised. He laughed and gave her a friendly shove as the walked off. Side by side.

**Wow. No POV's this time. Didn't think it needed them. Sorry that this chapter was bit boring but it was more of an explanatory one so the next one should be far more interesting! Now go review! Much love xx**


	8. A Sudden Occurence

**HELLO. Back again, quickly again and needing your reviews AGAIN! :L Having half-term at the moment may have something to do with the quick updates. I have nothing much to do to this occupies me! And I enjoy doing it for you wonderful reader! I got big love for you and your reviews! The more reviews the more love and the quicker the updates! Anyway the last chapter was a bit boring so this will be more skipping over things rather than day by day, so its gonna be better! So yeah, have fun reading….**

**Izzy xx**

**Disclaimer: You know what im going to say but I'll say it anyway. I don't own M. Atall. The BBC does. Now I've said it I won't get sued or something I hope…**

* * *

The rest of the training day was exhausting. They savoured the few moments of time out. The moments when they would just slump in chairs, tired out and drained, and gulp down water. They wouldn't talk for the amount of gasping or heavy breathing they would be letting out wouldn't allow for words to be spoken. If this was starting off easy, they were in for a long week.

At 6 the coach dismissed them. The sloped off back to the locker rooms to shower and change. After they'd dried off and were back into their uniforms they met in the entrance foyer of the building. A man in a suit, black sunglasses and wearing an earpiece was waiting for them and led them out to the special car that would take them back to Paris HQ. They were all silent on the short journey back. The light still shone through the gaps in the streets but the sun was close to going down. It was only early September but the days were ever so slightly shortening. Rose looked out of the tinted windows at the streets passing by and for the first time since being here, thought of home. She thought of her parents, her dog **(A/N: I just decided she'd have a dog! If there is any reason why she can't that I have forgotten…oh well!) **And her house. And she missed it all. Her science filled room, the fussiness of her parents, the annoying yapping at night. As much as she always hated it when she was there, she missed it now.

Soon they arrived back. They dragged themselves up to the room to find a note on the door. It was an envelope actually, addressed to all three of them. Rose took it off of the door and led them all inside. She opened it. They all tensed; worried it was bad news or something. Rose read it aloud:

"Dear Agents,

I do hope you enjoyed your first day of training." "Pfft, yeah right!" Daisy interjected. Rose continued, "I assure you things will become more interesting as the week progresses.

This note is to inform you about evening eating arrangements. Look in the fridge. Each afternoon, someone will come and stock up the fridge with microwave meals which you can cook using the microwave. Enjoy.

Yours truly,

Melanie Griffiths

Head of M.I.9"

"Well that was pointless! Why didn't she just tell us before?" Blane huffed as Rose put the note aside.

"I guess that's M.I.9 for you!" Rose answered.

Daisy was already filing through the fridge, a disgusted look on her face.

"This all looks horrible! I thought M.I.9 had some standards at least! Surely they're better than basically aeroplane food!"

"It can't be that bad!" Rose assured her, taking a look for herself. Soon even she looked a little concerned, and she wasn't usually fussy.

"Well, maybe it can. But it's all were going to get! Might aswell." She took a shiny tin tray out and put it into the microwave. Daisy just looked at her.

"Well, I think I'll pass today. You two can eat that gunk, but I'd rather go hungry!" She stalked off toward the lounge. Rose turned her food on to cook, whilst Blane grabbed the first thing he saw. What a boy. Rose then went after Daisy.

" At least have an Apple or something! Not eating is bad for your health, especially after a full day of exercise!" She handed a shiny red apple toward Daisy.

"Okay, fine! Only if it saves me a lecture!" She took the apple and went off outside. Rose simply sighed. Sometimes she felt like Blane and Daisy's second mother!

Outside on the balcony, Daisy sat with her sunglasses on, in the light warmth of the drifting sun. Suddenly she heard the sound of heels, clacking on the paving below. She peeked through the railings and down at the street. She could make out the side of a car with the back window open. The sound of high heels came from a woman walking toward the car. Daisy got down onto the ground, placing the apple aside, and tried to get a closer look. Upon closer inspection, she just managed to make out the woman's face. Melanie Griffiths, head of M.I.9. She carried a large brown envelope with a name scrawled on the front with four larger letters printed underneath. These were too small for Daisy to make out though. But what was Melanie doing? She saw her hand the envelope through the car window, looking around cautiously as she did so. As if she was checking no one was watching. Well someone was, but Daisy was above and Melanie would never consider looking upward.

She then spoke through the window to the person in the car. Daisy could just hear the conversation. It was just above a whisper.

"Take it straight there. Straight to him."

"Of course."

"Tell him I'll be back around this time tomorrow with the second half of the report."

"Yes Ma'am. When will you meet with him?"

"Lets see. Umm," She begins to flick through a diary of some kind "Today is Wednesday, so how about Friday?"

Daisy could hear a mumbled phone conversation within the car.

"Yes ma'am. He will send a car to pick you up at 9pm and take you to meet him at his office for dinner."

"Lovely. Send him my best."

"Of course ma'am. Thank you and good evening." The window went up and Melanie stood as the car pulled away and off into the fading evening light. She watched it go and once she was sure it was out of sight; she hurried off towards the building without a second glance.

Daisy sat back up in the chair. She was puzzled by this occurrence. Who was this mysterious man Melanie was meeting with? And what was this report? What was it about? Why was she sneaking about around the back of HQ? What was she hiding? Questions like this plagued her as she munched upon her apple.

He first thought was that Melanie Griffiths was spying for S.K.U.L, M.I.9's enemy. But no! Why would she be? She was the head of M.I.9 for peat's sake! She wouldn't be! Or would she? No. No she wouldn't do that. She was a good person. Far too much authority. Daisy put this thought to the back of her mind.

She was sending information to Lenny! Of course! Lenny must be keeping tabs on them to make sure they're all right! What else could it be? They all knew Lenny often met with the head of M.I.9 for dinner and such to discuss the M. project. She must be doing it without us knowing. Or anyone knowing. It must be confidential information but she has to sneak it out to him because it's not actually allowed. Of course! That was obviously the answer. Daisy felt relieved as she got up and made her way back inside. She wouldn't tell Blane and Rose though. Rose would go too much into it and Blane would get all macho and suspicious and try and drug Melanie or something. She kept it to herself. Daisy told herself she would take a closer look though, just to confirm her answer. Tomorrow night, same time, she would sneak down to where the car was tonight and spy on the second meeting. Yes, that was the plan. Just try not to get caught that's all. Easy enough. She'd done much more risky stuff than this before. It was hardly a mission anyway. More of a listening in job. A walk in the park for an undercover specialist.

But as Daisy went to bed that night, she couldn't help but feel the niggling back of her head. It was telling her that her first instinct might just be the right one.

**

* * *

So no POV this time either! I will bring them back I promise! Just wasn't appropriate this time aswell! Sorry! But finally, it gets into more of an M. type thing! You like? Only one way to tell me. REVIEW! And what are your thoughts on a songfic style chapter for a Blane and Daisy moment in a future chapter? Ty xx **


	9. A moment for a Hoodie

**I'm back! At last! I started writing this then just never found the time what with coursework and such so im sorry! Just review! Review! Review! Yeah? I always need AT LEAST one review before im confident to continue! And more than one is just YAY! So, I liked last chapter personally! But I will bring the POV ending back because I don't know about you but I miss them! This chapter is basically about a certain two people…**

**Izzyxx**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own M.! Just this brilliant plot. Brilliant? I wish…**

* * *

Daisy awoke, remembering last evening's events. She would go back tonight as she had planned. What time was it when she saw it? She thought back as far as she could, lingering dreams of Blane were blocking her memory.

It must've been at least 6:45 at the time. The drive back had taken 20 minutes or so but they'd taken 10 minutes to change so they surely arrived back at HQ at about 6:30. Then she'd had the whole food fiasco for about 5 minutes plus she'd been sitting outside for a good 10 before anything had happened. Must've been about 6:45 then. She would sneak out just after they got back.

Now she just had to get through the training day.

She checked the clock. Only 3am. Best go back to sleep she thought. She turned over but he eyes just wouldn't close. Her mind was too awake. So she simply lay on her back in the darkness.

Blane yawned as he opened his eyes on the digital clock face on his bedside table. 3:15am. Great. He let out a light groan as he saw it before stretching out his arms.

Daisy heard something in the dark. She sat up, startled by the noise.

Se peered into the black.

"Blane?" she whispered, "You awake?" She wasn't expecting it to be him but she heard a half-awake reply.

"Daisy? Yeah im awake. But why the hell are you?" he sat up too.

"Just can't sleep and I can't really be bothered to try."

"Oh okay. Is Rose awake?"

"Not as far as I know. I just woke up about 15 minutes ago the heard some freaky noise and thought some killer was in here or something!"

"Nah, only me." Blane laughed lightly.

"Just as freaky then!" Daisy giggled as she heard Blane huff.

"Shut up yeah?"

"Why? You make comments about me all the time! You should try being me for a change!"

"Uh no thanks, don't fancy being a girl very much, you of all girls!"

"Oi!" Daisy retorted with a laugh. She grabbed a pillow and chucked it in his general direction. She apparently missed and it hit the floor with a thud.

"Ha!" Blane called through the dark. Rose moved and sighed in her sleep.

"Don't be so loud, you'll wake the geek!"

"Oh God! Don't fancy another nerd lecture!"

"Who ever does?" Daisy and Blane laughed. This was something they could actually laugh about instead of the constant coldness.

"Shall we go outside? Just so we don't wake Rose and face her going on about how much sleep you need and how it's bad to interrupt or something!" Blane asked, hoping she wouldn't have a go at him or something. Instead she laughed back,

"Good idea!" They both leapt out of bed and raced like small children to the doors, hushing each other sarcastically as they thudded their feet on the floor a little too much.

Daisy tried to unlock the sliding door. Because of the darkness and lack of more than one streetlamp, she could hardly see the lock. She fumbled around in the shadows until something finally clicked, and the door soared to the left. Blane launched out just in time to catch it and stop it slamming into the wall. They silently laughed at their clumsiness as they stepped out into the cold night air. Daisy sat down, cross-legged on the cold, concrete floor. Suddenly thoughtful. Her dark golden hair was lifted in the light breeze. Blane copied her and sat opposite her.

"So, is Paris everything you expected?" Blane asked, watching her as she looked out onto the empty streets below, just beyond the railing.

She didn't turn her head as she answered in a calm tone,

" Well, it's beautiful alright. I haven't seen the shops yet so I have no idea there, but otherwise, im not so sure."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Why not?"

"It's just, not bringing me everything I expected. I guess we've only been here a day or so, and maybe I haven't seen or done enough, but it's just not making me want to love it just yet. I'll give it time."

Blane nodded even though she wasn't looking.

She then turned to him after about 5 minutes of silence.

"Blane, do you ever talk to your parents? Like have proper conversations? In person?"

He looked up, puzzled over such an odd question. He answered all the same.

" Yeah, over dinner, on Friday nights in front of the TV, car journeys, times like that."

"What's it like? I mean, having a proper conversation about something with your parents?"

"Umm, I guess it makes you feel like a family, connected by something."

" And what's it like having them around when you get home? They are there aren't they?"

"Yeah, mums there. Usually making dinner or something. I don't know, it makes me feel like she's never going anywhere. Like she's my protector basically. Because she's just there, waiting for me, being my mum. It's hard to explain."

"Oh, okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"Blane, I never get that. I never get conversations with my parents. Well, ones that last for more than a couple of minutes at least. At dinner, mums' always chatting to someone on the phone and so is dad, if he's even there atall. He's always talking about business on his blackberry, or at a meeting for business. I get dropped off and picked up from school by dad's driver. When we go on holiday, I sit by myself on the private plane because mum and dad do. We hardly talk then either because they're on the phone or otherwise engaged with something. I have no brothers or sisters to hang around with and any cousins I have I hardly see. Yes, I have a privileged lifestyle and pretty much anything I want, but to tell you the truth, I would give that all up just to have a normal family. A family who talks at dinner, who do things together, who connect. And anything to have a brother or sister. Someone who's like my best friend, to relate to, to hang out with. Sometimes I like having the life I have, but mostly I hate not having a mum and dad who act like they have a daughter."

She lent back against the chair behind her.

"I just needed to tell someone. That's why I seem to be living this double life if you like. That's why I get so mad when you take this piss. No-one knows what really happens behind closed doors."

"Daisy, I never knew. Im sorry. Im sorry for all those times I took the piss." Blane had never felt so stupid and so bad in his life. He now knew how much those comments could have hurt. And he said he loved this girl when he'd said all of that stuff. He felt like a huge twat.

"No. You didn't know. I just can't tell anybody because no one would understand. They have families who actually talk. Anyone's does more than mine. I literally fell like you guys and Lenny are more of a family to me than my own birth parents."

"Well, M.I.9 is sort of a family to all of us."

"I guess."

"Look Daisy, as I said im sorry. I'm here for you okay? I'm sure Rose will be aswell."

"She wouldn't understand. I want to tell her, to let it all out, but this is the one thing I know she wouldn't quite get."

"Well, you've got at least one of us to talk to then."

"Thanks for listening. Not judging me. Not laughing or anything. You're the only one."

"It's okay." Blane looked up at her and smiled. She smiled briefly in return, still dwelling upon her family.

They sat for a while longer still, the dark still fallen, with very little light about.

Daisy shivered slightly at the rushing breeze. Blane looked at her and his face softened. He grabbed an opportunity to show her he wasn't just a twat. He pulled off the hoodie he'd worn to bed because of the cold. Daisy looked up at the movement in confusion. He chucked it over to her.

"Here, you're far colder than me." He smiled. She smiled back, still dazed by the kindness. Inside she thought it was absolutely adorable.

"You really didn't have to!"

"Im not that mean daisy! I don't just sit around watching girls get cold do I?" Daisy let out a light laugh.

"Thanks." She pulled the black hoodie over her head and hunched up into a ball.

They talked for hours after that about anything that came up. The training, past missions, even Chad, much to Blane's dislike. Soon, the sun peeked out from behind a house, ever so slightly and Daisy got up. Blane followed. Suddenly, on a whim, she pulled him into a hug. Something which he did not protest about, even for a second. Daisy thought he smelled amazing, from the minute she got his hoodie on, all the wanted to do was breath him in. He squeezed her and they both held on like they never wanted to let go. Eventually though, after a good minute or two, they broke apart.

"Thanks. For all of that." She pulled off his jumper and sniffed in one last time. Then she handed it back.

"It's okay. Anytime."

They both went back in head over heals for each other, yet neither of them knew about the other.

Rose POV (dream)

_Science. Maths. Being a spy. Oh look, and now I've just cured cancer! Whatta life I have…._

Blane POV

_Daisy looks so damn cute in my hoodie. I must do that more often…_

Daisy POV 

_He smells so good! I could smell him forever. I wish I could…_

**

* * *

You like? I'm not so sure, but your the reader! So go review and tell me!**


End file.
